He Who Reveled in the Sins
by Def4lt
Summary: Panty and Stocking may have some issues with those Sins of theirs, but imagine some one who relished in all seven. Needless to say, it's not pretty... [Quite a lot of swearing, so I'm putting it at M just in case it's too much for T.]
1. Chapter 1 - Those Eyes

_Author's Note: Because the ending of PSG was a little too much of a "WTF Ending", this story is following the idea that the credits rolling meant "The End". And it starts off a year or so after that whole fiasco (no reason in particular). And because I'm pretty sure I couldn't do pairing justice, I'm just gonna leave things as they already are (unless you guys give me ideas on how to go about doing it.)_

_Unnecessary Disclaimer: PSG is not mine. Only Pierce is. I don't think I'm awesome enough to make a show that freaking amazing._

_Now that all that shiz is covered, lets get on with this!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Those Eyes<p>

** Daten City: a place where the only thing you can really expect is the worst. Oh sure, our resident "_Angelic"_ ghost hunters will save the day by annihilating the trouble making specter, but along with it a good portion of the town gets wrecked to shit.**

** But as unbelievable as it may be, things are better with them here...**

* * *

><p>Panty stomped on the gas pedal and she and her sister were off. "Another bullshit mandate to kill another goddamn ghost to get another cheap-ass amount of Heavens."<p>

"Hangover not wear off quick enough? Stocking asked between licks of a lollipop.

"They never wear off quick enough. But this was _way_ too early. Remind me again, what was the clue?"

"Rush. Maybe something about cars?"

Panty rolled her eyes "Ugh... It better not be like that speed demon freak that snatched Backlace."

"He didn't snatch it, you practically gave it to him," Stocking snickered.

Panty glared "Shut u-"

Before she could finish, an ice cream factory exploded into a mushroom cloud of assorted flavors. Stocking looked over at the explosion and her pupils contracted. "The- the- the-"

"Oh~ _Sugar_ rush. Seeing that look on your face, I'll bet this won't take long at all." Panty jerked the steering wheel to the right and closed in on what was left of the factory.

Before she brought the car to a stop, Stocking jumped out of the vehicle with Stripes 1 and 2 out and ready to kick some ass. She ran towards the ghost, who looked like an enormous toddler with cavities, and dodged all the globs of ice cream that fell from its hands. She was about to strike when something ran passed her, knocking her to the ground. "What the crap was that for, Pant-" She noticed that the figure approaching the ghost was _not_ Panty. Though she couldn't make out too much because she saw him from behind. This guy had a trench coat with buckles and straps like it was straight out of a sci-fi movie, and a big ass scythe.

He lept into the air and swung his scythe downward, slicing the ghoul in two. After descending a little, he proceeded to front flip multiple times and land with his arm extended and the scythe resting on his back, trying to imitate a ninja. And after striking the pose the specter blew to bits.

For the moment, Stocking was stupefied. But then she was pissed. "What the hell was that for?! That ghost was mine!"

He stood up and turned to face her with a mischievous grin. "'Cause I felt like it. Stealing kills is fun."

She glared at him, but her anger soon subsided and the blood drained from her face. He had multiple piercings and the right side of his hair was stark white, while the opposite was pitch black. But those were just to get more of his character description out of the way. What frightened her was his eyes. Those eyes are by no means normal. For any species. Angels have a black, a white, and a colored iris, humans have one colored iris, and demons have two identically colored irises with slit pupils. This guy had a red and a purple iris and almost oval-like pupils. Not quite round but not thin enough to be slitted. And from the look he gave, it looked like those eyes could give the Devil a run for his money. And for whatever reason, she couldn't look away.

Panty finally caught up with her sister. "Go figure. You already killed him. How many Heavens did... Hey! What's your..." She was about to look over at the cause of the trouble, but the Heaven Phone rang. "Jeez. What up, afro?"

"Panty, get Stocking and get your asses back to the church, pronto!" Garderbelt shouted urgently.

"The hell is your problem, Garder?" Panty looked to where Stocking was staring. "And who the fuck are you, Trench Coat?"

Garder sounded concerned "Oh Shit! He's already found you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"_**GET THE FUCK OUTATHERE!**_"

The aforementioned assailant bolted forward with his scythe ready to cleave the Angels in half. Panty plowed into Stocking to snap her out of her gaze and get her out of the blade's range. She grabbed her arm and they ran towards See Through. "Hurry up!" Stocking shouted. Panty smashed the gas pedal and they made their escape to the church.


	2. Chapter 2 - He Who Reveled in the Sins

Author's Note: Yeah, another one already. This story's gonna be updated quite frequently cause I really enjoy writing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: He Who Reveled in the Sins<p>

"Who the fuck was that?!" Panty asked, shaken from the entire situation.

"I have no idea." Stocking responded. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw him catching up with the car. "PANTY GO FASTER!" she screamed!

Panty pushed the pedal to the floor, making them go as fast as they physically could. They then realized that they were a little too close to the church.

"SHIT!" they shouted in unison.

See Through smashed through the doors and collided with Brief on the way in. They missed Garder and the altar by a hair and crashed into the wall.

"Guys! Are- are you alright?!" Brief shouted.

They poked their heads out of the wreckage and gave cheesy smiles. "That was nothing!" Panty yelled.

"Thank the lord he didn't butcher the two of you," Garder sighed.

"Hey Afro, are you feeling alright?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah, you usually don't give two shits about what happens to us," Panty added. "What's going on?"

He looked at the hole in the wall and glared. "Actually, you'll just have to ask him yourselves."

They looked at the opening and recoiled in terror. "It's h-"

"Don't get your tampons in a twist. He can't lay a finger on any of us while we're on this sacred ground."

"Sadly so. Garderbelt, it's been a while."

"It has been quite some time, _Pierce_." he spat. "Care to explain to the girls who you are and to me what the hell you're doing here?"

"Sure thing, Bible thumper." Garder growled at the comment. The way he talked was unlikeable by everyone in the room, yet personable at the same time. Like he was having the time of his life, and simultaneously couldn't give a damn about what was going on. "Do I have to give an origin story or somethin'?"

"It'd probably help, yes," Garder commented.

"Alright then. _Origin story time_!" he cheered. "Several thousand years ago, I died."

"This story smells a lot like _bull_shit," Panty hollered.

"He is indeed telling the truth, ya hoe bag. Continue, Pierce."

"Thank you, Father Lingerie." Garderbelt grimaced. "I was impaled by guard under Egyptian pharaoh Cheops' command after I looked at some 'classified information' about the Great Pyramids. Garder witnessed this during his time in Egypt at that point in history.

"The passing was blissful, to say the least. I was welcomed through the pearly gates, and since my death was 'unjust' and sin count at zero, I was given the choice to become an angel. I accepted Judgement's offer and started my new life." The contrast in his voice was unusual. He seemed a lot more calm and intellectual when retelling his life's story.

"But things changed when I was adjusted to the lovely conditions of Heaven. The _food_ was luscious, and all the _women_'s curves were even more so. The men were pompous asses an _irritating_ amount of the time, and there was always someone that _had something that I didn't,_ so it'd drive me to get _so many things I didn't even need_. Life was cush enough that I _didn't_ really have to _do anything_, but anything I did do, I was pretty damn _proud_ of." That evil look in his eyes had returned as he looked upon the group. "I wasn't even given the chance to go to Earth and buy myself back into Heaven after an insane amount of random acts of kindness. Because I _reveled _in_ all_ of the sins. To such an extent that it left Judgement disgusted. I didn't even have the comforted privilege to be 'cast' down to Hell. Judgement stomped my ass down to create an even deeper circle of Hell with the bottom of her heel, just for me.

"I found myself hating that place. Not because of the 'everlasting torture' or whatever bullshit they've fed you on Earth or the 'diabolical entities' we've been warned of in Heaven. It was because I couldn't do anything I wanted. The food was shit, everyone dressed and acted the same, and it was all because of the _rrrruules_."

Both Panty and stocking grimaced at the pronunciation of the word.

"Yeah. You know who I'm talking about. And apparently jolly ol' Lucifer isn't the 'Hell raising party demon' I thought he'd be. Turns out the Demon Sisters got their morality crap from him. The whole 'make a deal' thing was true. Though that made sense, seeing how much of a corporate assbag he is. In short, he gave me a ticket to get in and out of Hell whenever I want. In return, I had to find a way for him to get into Heaven. Signing the deal also gave me the eyes of a demon because they allow me to see a being's energy and their weak points. I accepted his terms and went back to Earth.

"It had been over 5,000 years since I had taken a breath of Earth's fresh, lovely air." It seemed like he was reminiscing the thought. "After noting the fact that everything functioned like it did in both Heaven and Hell, I was accustomed to this new Earth relatively quickly. The first thing I set out for was an all you can eat diner, a hotel, and a fine pair of legs. Or three..."

"_Damn!_" Panty interrupted. "You've got some experience." The look in her eyes hinted that she wanted to go a few rounds with him to get a taste of what getting him surrounded.

Pierce noticed and smirked. "Sorry, hon. Unlike you who fucks the brains out of everything with a Y chromosome, I choose my companions wisely." His eyes darted up and down, examining her. "Besides, you're a little too boney. I like a little cushion when I'm pushin'."

The amount shock and irritation on Panty's face was beyond words. And for how much Stocking and Garderbelt laughed, just goes to show how priceless it was for the others. Except Brief, who shared her offense. "That's a little far, isn't it?" he said.

Pierce glanced at him. He scanned him thoroughly and completely. Like a book. "What offended _you_? The fact or the opinion?"

"Op- uh... well, both."

Pierce grinned. "Oh. What was that? Op_inion_? Care to tell me how it felt, then? Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Uh... I- er..." Brief flustered a deep red and started stammering.

"_Some_body's emb_arrassed_," he teased.

"Stop teasing the geek, thundercunt!" Stocking snapped. "Are you done gloating about how much of a badass you are yet, or do we have to sit for another five hours?!"

Pierce flinched. He looked at her for a moment. "I..." His eyes turned down a bit and he sighed. "Sure." He sounded sad. Depressed. "I tried, Mother," he said to himself. "And... I fucked up again." He wandered to one of the benches, sat down, and slumped his head into his lap.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm about to destroy him now |:)

...Emotionally.

Feel free to comment and review and maybe make suggestions on where I could take this. I'm just kinda going with it.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's That Bad

Chapter 3: It's That Bad

"The hell is _his_ deal?" Panty asked.

"This be the result of a true tortured soul, ya cumdumster." Garder said. "One who screwed up his own life so badly that nobody can forgive him... not even himself. Adding to Stocking's comment, he left some details out of the story to make himself sound impressive. But for him to remember the whole story'd put him back in one of Hell's asylum's."

"It's that bad?" Brief asked.

"Yeah. It's that bad. Bein' obsessive with one of those Seven Sins can be trouble, as I _hope_ you two know, but this is the result of someone giving into temptation of all seven of 'em. It's damn near impossible to break free of them alone, and since nobody forgives him, there's no hope for this creature."

"W-why'd you call him _that_? That seems harsh," Brief said abrubtly.

Garder shook his head slowly. "He's got the body of an angel, the desires of a demon, and the corruptible attitude of a mortal man. And somewhere in that cocktail of a gene pool he's got the immortality of a God."

"What?!" everyone asked in unison.

"He's made one too many deals and broken way to many promises. He's got ties with Lucifer, Judgement, Death, and the Lord Himself. He's even made a few bargains with Corset and I. And he's broken promises with every single one of us, thanks to those damnable Sins of his. And now those ties got _him_ by the neck. Every day he's suffering, begging for death, but even the Reaper'd been cheated. Not even he'll pay him a visit. After all, killing him would send his soul to either Heaven or Hell. And neither of them want him taking residence. Knowing this, the Lord went and made him immortal, so he wouldn't end up in either unexpectedly."

"Damn," Stocking said. "What does he do about it?"

"There isn't anything he _can_ do about it. He lives forever in suffering cause nobody wants anything to do with him. So he walks here on Earth, regretting every sinful act he unconsciously makes.

"Which brings me back to my original question, _Pierce_." he snapped upon saying his name. Pierce flinched and looked up, only showing his eyes. They were red and bloodshot, obviously showing he had been crying the whole time. "What in God's name are you doing in Daten City? _My_ home?!"

"I- I... heard angels w-were here. And I tho-ught that... m-maybe-"

"That _they'd _help you? They can just barely help themselves. And you said it yourself: 'Ya fucked it up again'. Get the hell outta my church, backstabbin' freak o' nature."

Pierce's eyes widened. The color in his face diminished. He was beyond hurt. Beyond miserable. He stood up and shuffled his feet toward the opening left in the church wall.

"Hold the phone, you douchebag!" Panty yelled. Pierce halted in the entryway. She and Stocking both stood up and faced towards Garderbelt. "I don't think you ever noticed, but we've been kicked outta Heaven. You think we left feeling great? No! It was fucking terrible! And he's been dejected by even his own maker? You can't tell me that this guy has a shred of joy in his life."

"You've actually said yourself how living since time began made every day feel like torture," Brief joined in.

"I- But I found things to enjoy my unending life-"

"_He doesn't have a life to enjoy!_" Stocking emphasized. "You said, 'nobody wants him and it's just torture day in and day out. He needs to be given a life he can enjoy!"

"And you think _you're_ the ones to do just that?" Garder said "Lest we forget you both got your own problems that'll only make his worse."

"Yeah, but we're seemingly the only ones who give a shit about this guy. That should be reason enough," Panty countered.

Garder pinched the ridge of his nose. "The _only_ time you two take consideration for someone _other_ than yourselves..." he growled. "Very well. Let's see you _try_ and give this man's life happiness." Pierce lowered his head and smiled, uncontrollable tears of joy lined his cheeks. Garderbelt turned around and made his way to his room. "You've got _no_ idea what you've gotten yourselves into," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah. Told you I was gonna destroy him. But I'm sure the Anarchy Sisters can help this poor train wreck of a guy like they said._

_...Right?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Vigilant

Chapter 4: Vigilant

_ "Cap. Come forth."_

_ "What's the issue, Mum?"_

_ "Do you remember Pierce?"_

_ "Ah, bloody... Yeh. That rotten, no good..."_

_ "Please. Control yourself, Caps."_

_ Sigh... "Sorry Mum."_

_ "He has entered Daten City and seems to have gotten aquainted with the Anarchy Sisters. I would like you to accompany them to see what he's up to. Keep Father Garderbelt informed on the true nature of your arrival, but tell the sisters that you're just checking up on them for me."_

_ "And if the bugger gets out of hand?"_

_ "Ward him out of the city. Do whatever you must."_

_ "Righty then. I'll be on my way."_

* * *

><p>The group had made their way over to the park to try and figure out their plan of action. Pierce sat on a bench and huddled his knees to his chest and looked to the ground, keeping quiet. Everyone else stood next to the bench and talked amongst themselves.<p>

"So... How're we gonna do this?" Panty asked. "Garder had a point. I can't believe I'm the one admitting it, but we couldn't _not_ do anything, right?"

"Yeah, the setup of these Sins are pretty fucking stupid, aren't they?" Stocking added.

"Why don't we just run through the list," Brief said. "Alright. So, there's Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath or Anger, and Pride. So..."

Everyone looked at Pierce. "No fuckin'," Panty said.

"No over-eating," Stocking said.

"Don't worry about other people's stuff," added Brief. "And don't hoard whatever things you _do_ have. Get out and do stuff..."

"Don't be a dickbag to people, and don't think you're the center of everyone's attention," concluded Panty.

Stocking rolled her eyes and smirked. "In short, don't follow Panty's example."

"Shut up, lardass! _You're_ the one who made the bakery a billion dollar business!"

"G-guys!" Brief interrupted. "This isn't helping anyone."

"Actually..." Pierce finally spoke. Everyone went silent and looked over at him. "Seeing them like this shows how I shouldn't act. I do the opposite of what they're doing."

"That... m-makes sense, actually."

""Yeah, but that doesn't mean if we're killing ghosts you get to sit around," Panty said.

"Oh, I know. I didn't mean the opposite of every action, just overall behavior."

"Are you implying that we are by no means good?" Stocking questioned.

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "Does asking a question like that means that at some level _you_ believe that to be true?" Stocking looked at him funny. It was weird having been asked a question like that. Pierce shrugged. "I wasn't implying that. Just curious." He stood up and threw his arms in the air. "So, what are we gonna do? We're not killing ghosts at the moment. How should we spend the day?"

Everyone looked over as a tower of lightning struck the church. Stocking sighed. "Probably by killing ghosts. Let's just call him to get the clue and go from here."

"Yeah, I don't feel like trekking all the way back just for that," her sister agreed. She pulled out the phone and called Garderbelt. "Hey, Afro. What's the clue fo-"

"It's not a ghost, Panty. I need all of you back here whenever you can to meet your new accomplice."

"O-okay then." She hung up and stuffed the phone in her shorts' back pocket. "Somebody else got kicked out. He's wanting us to meet him."

Everyone looked at her awestruck. _Another_ angel got booted from Heaven?

Pierce pushed open the church door and held it open for everyone, to work on being a lot more selfless.

Panty was ready to invade some privacy, and maybe some other things, as soon as she got there. "Who's the poor sap that got the boot like u-" she froze.

"Oy, Panty." A lean, young Irish man stood up from one of the seats and grinned at her. "Been quite some time, hasn't it? Yer marksmanship improved? Or ya still too focused on getting' yer snatch drilled every few hours?"

"God_dammit_, Caps! Of all the jerkoffs in Heaven that would've been kicked out, it just _had_ to be you!" she yelled.

"I _haven't_ been kicked out. I'm still 'well-behaved'."

"I call bullshit on that," Panty sneered.

"Mum just wanted me to see what's been goin' on in good ol' Daten. That, and give you lasses a hand in getting your fees paid."

Panty glared at him, wishing she wasn't wearing shorts at the moment. Otherwise, she'd have Backlace out and blasting bullets in his skull at the moment.

"Why don't you all make your way to your rooms and get some shuteye," Garder said. "One of you's gonna need to go with Cap around the city tomorrow. You can decide amongst yourselves."

"I sure as hell ain't going with the fucking Leprechaun. Maybe Stocking shou-" Panty froze in her tracks. A bullet had clipped a bit of her bangs and plunged itself into the pillar next to her as she was walking.

"The fuckin' nicknames..." Caps had whipped his hat off and transformed it into a gun while she was talking, and had shot close enough to terrify her, as was his intention. "Yeh better keep 'em to yerself, ya bloody bigot," he hissed.

Panty tensed up as she ran off to her room. Caps lowered the gun to his side and walked into the hallway leading to his bedroom for the time being.

Stocking, Pierce, and Brief all looked shocked about the situation. But Pierce was far less worried about Panty. He knew what Caps was checking up on. And Mother couldn't have picked a better set of eyes to make sure his life would remain an eternal nightmare.

* * *

><p>Profile:<p>

Name: Caps Reckoni

Age: 6,500 years of age (Physically appears 18)

Race: Angel

Rank: Archangel (Scout and delivers God's Wrath)

Weapon: Guns

Garment: Hats

Sin: None (Perhaps on the verge of Wrath, depending on who you're asking.)

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another OC jumps in and the plot gets even bigger._

_I just want to thank everyone reading this. Any feedback, supportive or negative, is much appreciated. I'm kinda curious if I'm doing anything wrong, this being my first FanFic and whatnot :/_


	5. Chapter 5 - Interrogation

_A/N: His name alternates between Cap and Caps. It just kinda depends on how it fits in the sentence. Just wanted to say that it _was_ intentional and not a typo._

Chapter 5: Interrogation

"_**Pierce**_!" Cap shouted. Pierce jolted awake in his bed. "_**Get your ass movin'! Yer comin with me to town!**_"

"Ugh... fan-fucking-tastic..." he grumbled. He knew that Caps would drag him along. After all, he _was_ the reason Caps was in Daten in the first place. He got out of bed and threw his clothes on, tried to tame his hair, and put his piercings back in his face. Once ready, he headed down the elevator and followed Caps outside.

"Why'd you want to bring me? Of the two gir-"

Caps sharply turned in front of Pierce and pointed right in his face. "Don't play stupid, ya freak. You know damn well why I made you go with me. Now, we're gonna spend a few good hours walkin' out here and you're gonna fill me in on the details as to why you're associati' yerself with the Anarchy Sisters."

The signs of Wrath were starting to kick in. Caps was starting to piss him off, and that bastard was happy to notice. Pierce could feel his hatred reflecting in his eyes. But he's already made his promise. He wasn't going to break this one. Pierce blinked his eyes a few times, looked to the ground and pinched the back of his hand. Something to distract him from rage. Thankfully, it worked.

Caps backed off and glared at him suspiciously. "Yer also gonna have to tell me why you're tryin' so hard not to butcher me right now."

"...Please... back up, and I'll tell you what's going on. And ple-ase," he seemed to be struggling with this new word of his, "Stop with the insults."

Caps raised an eyebrow. "Right. Fine. Yeh show that yer behavin' like a civil bein', then I'll treat ya like one. Now, first question: why're yeh in Daten?"

Pierce took a deep breath and readied himself for his hellish interrogation. "Initially... well, this was when I was in sin overdrive, but anyways, I heard that there were two smoking hot chicks here that were beyond idolized, that you just couldn't resis-"

"Pierce, focus."

He smacked himself on the head. "Right, sorry"

"The only one yer apologizin' to is yerself. But since it seems like yer wantin' to get better, I'll try n' help ya with the little things. Alright?"

He sighed. "Okay. Thanks. um.. where was- Oh, right! But what snapped me out of it was when the guys added that they actually were angels. In the literal sense, not..." It was bluntly obvious to Caps that he doesn't handle pressure very well. "Ugh... _Anyways_. I saw this as a last opportunity to get myself straightened out, so I made my way here. Although after I killed a ghost for... well, not really _for_ them, but you know what I mean... I was all Sin-y again. And it lasted till the end of my introduction. Suffice to say, I screwed it up, but Garder unintentionally saved my ass by explaining how much of a train wreck my life is. And now they're helping me cleanse myself of these wretched things."

"Impressive. You're actually tryin'."

"Yes, I am. And because of that, I ask that you not purposefully mess with me. I have a horrid reputation, and I want to keep things as clean as possible."

Cap smirked "What do yeh saa_aay_?"

Pierce stared dully and sighed. "Please?"

"That one came out smoothly, didn't it? C'mon, lets get somethin' to eat." Pierce stopped dead in his tracks, and Caps looked over at him. "We'll just keep yeh moderated, ya worrywart," he chuckled. Pierce started to walk again and caught up with him. "By the way, to answer the second half of yer question, it's cause goths aren't mah type, and you saw the shitstorm that ensued with Panty and mahself."

"Yeah, true."

"...what about you?" Cap asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, do yeh see anything in either o' the sisters?"

"Uh... well..."

"Other than their curves and cup sizes. Cuz that'd be yer Lust talki-"

"Wasn't even on my mind at the time, Caps. Thanks a whole freaking lot," Pierce snapped.

Caps stopped and turned towards him. "Woah. Calm yer ass down. Didn't mean to cause anythin'. Think o' somethin' else if yeh have to. You're just gettin yerself all riled up."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry. It's just-"

"It's alright," Caps said calmly before they started walking again. "Yer just getting yerself adjusted. Baby steps. It'll happen less and less."

They were both quiet for a few moments, when Pierce answered. "I think I do."

Cap looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Stockin'?"

"How'd-'

Caps cocked an eyebrow and smirked playfully. "Pierce, yer face screams goth more than a modern metal band does, and she's all dolled up in black and white. If that don't say 'picture perfect' in giant, neon cursive I don't know what in Christ's name does."

"...but what about the Sins? What if they fuck anything up?"

"Get yer shit figured out _first_, then go from there."

Pierce chucked. "Yeah. I guess that'd make things easier, wouldn't it?"

"Besides," Cap shrugged, "Panty don't believe in 'love'. She prefers 'satisfaction'. And a Lust driven mind can never get enough of that. Makes me worry a little 'bout that otaku fella that follows her around."

"Yeah, but Brief's just 'different' as it is. Which is good, I think. Determination and compassion are good things to have, and a lot of people just don't have that anymore. Even _if_ it's all focused on someone who'll probably never love him in return, I don't think it's pointless to do so."

Cap grinned. "Yeh know, I think I'm likin' this new you."

Pierce smiled back. "I think I do too."

Profile:

Name: Pierce

Age: 7,400 years of age (Physically appears 18)

Race: Angel/Demon

Rank:

Archangel (Messenger/Scribe) [Expelled]

Demon Commander (Private Messenger/Scout) [Expelled]

Weapon: Scythe [Given from Corset. Personally doesn't have any since he was expelled from Heaven.]

Garment: Wristband [Given from Corset. Personally doesn't have any since he was expelled from Heaven.]

Sin: All Seven (Working on getting rid of them, though :D)


End file.
